A customary axial fan for a radiator module of a motor vehicle is shown in the document EP 1 892 421 A2. This axial fan is equipped with a hub for connecting the fan wheel to an electric drive motor, said hub being of essentially pot-shaped design and having an end region and an essentially cylindrical circumferential region. The innovation proposed is that the connection be designed to be torsionally flexible. However, the customary axial fan still has the disadvantage of a relatively large overall length. This is contrary to the demand for increasingly flatter radiator modules.